


it never felt like christmas ('til i spent it with you)

by littlemousejelly



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Praise Kink, Sharing a Bed, Strap-Ons, Strap-on blowjob, Strapping, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, but if you do. well., does it count as double penetration if it's a finger in the ass?, kinda hope y'all don't read these tags so it's all a surprise, touch-sensitive strap-on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemousejelly/pseuds/littlemousejelly
Summary: It's immensely gratifying to hear the way Kara's breath hitches, as it always does, when she watches the way Lena's fingers wrap around her new strap. It's evenmoregratifying when the dildo turns on with a buzz and Kara's breath hitchesagain."What…?" she asks breathlessly.ORLena buys Kara a new toy for the holidays and they take it for a holiday joy-ride.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 77
Kudos: 1095
Collections: 5sk, Supercorp Content Creators' Guild Secret Santa Exchange 2019





	it never felt like christmas ('til i spent it with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bearpantaloons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearpantaloons/gifts).



> happy holidays, friends! this was my secret santa gift for jackie @bearpantaloons based on these three prompts:  
> 1\. Lena and Kara buy each other the same gift (or buy gifts they really wanted for themselves a la Homer Simpson).  
> 2\. Ugly Christmas sweaters.  
> 3\. Awkward family gathering where Alex drinks too much and tells Lena Kara’s in love with her, or bedsharing in Kara’s childhood home, where she has a twin bed.
> 
> a big thank you to @amaltheazwrites for enlightening me to the existence of touch-sensitive strap-ons
> 
> title from lizzo's "never felt like christmas"
> 
> twitter: @mousejelly, @squishy_mouse (18+)  
> tumblr: @littlemousejelly

A series of unavoidable and unfortunate work emergencies means that they arrive in Midvale late on Christmas Eve.

Kara originally intends to fly them in but Lena's never been on a road trip for fun before, which is apparently absolutely reprehensible in Kara’s eyes. She takes it upon herself as a proper girlfriend to acquaint Lena with standard operating road trip procedure, walking through the list of comfy clothes she should wear in the car (sleepwear at the forefront), explaining the importance of a good playlist, and introducing her to snack-acquisition and preparation. Then, properly dressed in soft sleep clothes and loaded with snacks, they take Alex's Subaru and drive it on down, singing along to Nia's Super Smackin' Slaylist with Alex and Kelly in the backseat and Brainy and Nia caravaning.

So anyway, they get in late. There’s just enough time for everyone to properly greet Eliza and light the third candle on the menorah together--something Eliza had waited until their arrival to do--before retiring for the night. Brainy and Nia get settled on the pullout couch, and Kara and Alex head off to their respective rooms with their respective girlfriends drifting sleepily along behind.

And then Lena is in Kara’s childhood bedroom for the first time and it’s… it feels surreal. The past three winters they've spent together as a couple have been in Kara's loft, so this is brand new uncharted territory.

On the drive to Midvale, Lena had assumed that Kara would have pictures of boy bands plastered around her room, but the walls are actually covered with posters of the solar system, of celestial bodies, of constellations. And they're all scribbled upon--underlines, circles, and arrows followed by Kryptonian notations--in white marker.

Kara notices her staring and shrugs. "I was worried I'd forget our constellations and moons, so I spent a couple months when I first got here trying to pinpoint where they'd be from Earth and marking them down," she explains quietly.

Not for the first time, Lena feels her heart ache for the sheer amount of loss Kara carries upon her shoulders. She nods and continues her examination of the room but reaches out to link their fingers together.

There's a closet on the right wall, as well as a wooden desk covered in books, and to the left is a bookcase filled with even more books.

But even with the posters and the well-loved books stored all around the room, the most notable thing to Lena is Kara's bed, pushed up against the far wall by the window and next to a bedside table housing a lamp and still more books.

The bed is a twin.

"Kara, darling, light of my heart," Lena begins, staring at the tiny little bed, the likes of which she hasn't seen since boarding school. "I really don't think there's any way for two grown women to fit comfortably on that."

"What do you mean?" Kara asks. "It's perfect!" And she's got such an adorable, mischievous twinkle in her eye that Lena knows she won't be able to resist asking the obvious follow-up question.

"Perfect for _what?"_ she asks, taking the bait.

"Perfect for cuddling!" Kara says, and then she scoops Lena up into her arms, one arm behind her knees, the other bracing her back, reeling Lena in and claiming her as her catch.

Lena giggles helplessly, caught caught caught.

But then, just as Kara is about to lightly toss her down onto the bed, she pauses, and Lena watches as her brow furrows and her crinkle appears.

"Wait," Kara says.

"What?" Lena asks, lifting her hand to run her fingers from cheek to jaw. "What is it?"

Kara looks between Lena and the bed a couple times, nibbling at her lip. Then,

"Which side of the bed do you want?"

Lena exhales loudly and it's sort of a laugh? Because of _course_ Kara is concerned about that.

"I don't care, Kara, and I don't think it's even big enough to _have_ 'sides'. Just put me down and show me how we're supposed to fit on this… dinky little toy bed."

The crinkle disappears and Kara laughs, dipping her head to press a smattering of kisses across Lena's face.

"Okay, Miss Lena 'Anything-Under-Queen-Sized-Is-A-Toy' Luthor."

Lena grabs Kara's chin, smirks, pitches her voice low. "Babe, _all_ of my toys are queen-sized."

Kara's eyes widen and she wheezes, mouth opening and closing as she tries to stammer out a response. She ekes out a squeaky little _Um_ , and in the next moment she's tripping while standing completely still and faceplanting on the mattress. Her legs fling up almost cartoonishly high behind her and she drops Lena on top of the covers, sandwiching her forearms between Lena's body and the bed.

Lena recovers from the shock of landing on the bed, then has to throw her arm over her mouth to stifle her laughter. Kara's lower body is just floating in the air like she's tripped and fallen face-first three feet off the ground. When she lifts her head, her glasses are slightly askew and confusion is scrawled across her pretty face.

She looks kinda like a girlfriend-shaped balloon and it is _endlessly_ endearing.

Kara sheepishly pulls her arms out from under Lena and quietly mumbles, "Whoopsy," before setting her feet back on the floor. She tugs the covers down easily, even with Lena lying on top, then scrambles under and pulls the sheets back over them.

Lena rolls onto her side reflexively and Kara immediately scoots up behind her, molding their bodies together so naturally Lena is reminded of when she'd asked Kara about quantum entanglement. She contemplates it again, reveling in the fact that she feels so complete with Kara by her side that she cannot even imagine being Lena without Kara's existence.

"And this is how we fit two grown women on a twin bed," Kara sighs happily, pulling Lena from her rumination. She drapes an arm over Lena’s belly and tugs her impossibly closer.

Lena chuckles and closes her eyes, basking in the warmth of Kara's embrace and feeling so, so loved. She reaches back to run her fingers through Kara's soft hair, to scratch lightly at her scalp and stroke at her ear the way she knows Kara likes.

Kara practically purrs under her fingertips, dragging her hand down to rub softly at Lena's hip.

“D'you see the importance of wearing comfortable clothing for a road trip now?” she asks. “If you wear PJs you get to hop right into bed and snuggle when you get to wherever you're going.”

Lena huffs out a soft laugh, the back of her closed eyes pressing heavier and heavier with the weight of sleep, Kara warm and solid behind her. She drops her hand to link her fingers with the ones Kara has draped over her side.

“I definitely get it now,” she replies, before yawning widely.

Lena can feel the smile Kara presses to the back of her head.

“Okay, good,” she says. "Night, baby.”

“Goo’ night,” Lena mumbles, asleep as soon as the words are out of her mouth.

\---

“Wake up, baby.”

Lena grumbles and furrows her brow. Didn't they just say good night?

She tries to will herself into staying unconscious, but the air shifts and Kara is suddenly on top of her peppering her face with kisses.

Which isn't unignorable… until she starts up a slow roll of her hips, at which point Lena finds herself very awake and torn between giggling, moaning, and chasing after her mouth.

But much to Lena's disappointment, that’s also the point at which Kara stops grinding into her.

“It’s _Christmas,_ Lena,” Kara says, nuzzling kisses into her neck, which, okay, does absolutely nothing to convince Lena she should _want_ to get out of bed. But she wins eventually, looking soft and warm and huggable in her ugly holiday sweater, even though it's an absolutely awful black knit with a beefy reindeer on it that says _**BRODOLF THE RED NOSE GAINZDEER.**_

She coaxes Lena out of bed and into the ugly sweater she’s chosen for their ugly sweater holiday party, a matching black knit with a frowny Grinch wearing a Santa hat and holding a mug of coffee saying _**I HATE MORNING PEOPLE AND MORNINGS... AND PEOPLE**_.

They head downstairs to help Eliza prepare breakfast, brewing coffee, mulling wine, and setting out bowls of strawberries, raspberries, and honey whipped cream as Eliza makes buttermilk pancakes and scrambled eggs.

The others rise with the smell of coffee and food, trickling into the kitchen smiling sleepily and appropriately dressed in their ugly sweaters. Brainy is in gray with _ **ABDOMINAL SNOWMAN**_ written underneath a happy little snowman with a snowball six-pack; Nia in black with a photo of baby Yoda and _ **WHAT CHILD IS THIS?**_ underneath; Alex in red with a bunch of tipsy, beer-toting elves emblazoned with _**LET'S GET ELFED UP;**_ Kelly also in red with Santa dabbing; and Eliza in light blue with a cat wearing a kippah and _**HAPPY HANUKCAT**_ on it.

After everybody has had a proper laugh at the ugly sweaters, they take their places around the dining room table and help themselves to breakfast, a quick affair what with the excitement of gift-giving on the horizon.

Kara is still chewing on her last bite when she drags Lena over to the couch by the “Hanukkah bush", Nia stuffing the final half of a pancake into her mouth and excitedly following after. Lena looks back and smiles when she sees the way Brainy slowly stands up and watches Nia go with the softest, most adoring look on his face.

She imagines it's not so different from the way she looks at Kara.

\---

Kara enthusiastically hands Lena her present and she does the customary shake-and-listen, which pulls a laugh from everyone as they sit gathered around the present-strewn coffee table.

She honestly doesn't know what to expect? But a box of gourmet hot chocolate mix is certainly nowhere close to being on the list of things Lena thinks Kara might be gifting her, and she barks out a laugh when she realizes it's totally not for her.

Kara confirms her suspicions when she blurts, "Now, I _know_ you don't really care for milk chocolate, but look! See, these dark chocolate ones are perfect for you! And it even says you can spike the cocoa with rum in the instructions."

"Oh my god, Kara," Alex says, connecting the dots.

"What?" Nia says, looking between Kara, Lena, and Alex.

Lena just grins. "Baby, does this mean you want the milk chocolate mixes?" she asks, her smile growing wider when Kara tugs the collar of her ugly sweater up so that she can hide the lower half of her face. She shrugs bashfully as if only just now realizing that she's essentially purchased a gift for herself.

"Ohhhh," Nia says, eyes wide, at around the same time Kelly snorts and Alex facepalms.

"And did you want to try one now?" Lena asks.

"Yes, please," Kara mumbles.

Lena leans in to peck her on the nose, then stands up to prepare the hot cocoa for her ridiculous girlfriend, but Eliza stands up too and presses a warm hand to her shoulder.

"I'll get it, honey, you stay and enjoy the gift exchange," she says, lips curved into a maternal, indulgent smile.

"Oh, thank you, Eliza," Lena says, placing the box of hot cocoa mix in Eliza's outstretched hand.

"Thanks, Eliza," Kara echoes, pulling herself out of her sweater turtle shell to peer around Lena and grin happily at her.

Eliza laughs and flutters her hand in a _don't-mention-it_ wave as she heads back into the kitchen.

Alex smacks Kara on the arm with the hand not clutching a mug of mulled wine, then winces and shakes it out. "Really? You get yourself a present and can't even be bothered to make it yourself?"

Kara sticks her tongue out at her as Lena sits back down.

"You know, that's actually really smart. I've never thought to just buy the gift I wanted for someone else," Nia says, and Alex rolls her eyes.

"Please, Nia, not you too."

"If everyone followed the same protocol, that _would_ ensure maximal happiness during the gift exchange. Perhaps we should implement that system next year," Brainy says.

"Even you, Brainy?" Alex asks incredulously, then turns to Kelly for help, eyes pleading like _Can-you-believe-these-kids?_

"I'm sorry, but… I have to agree with them, babe," Kelly says, shrugging her shoulders.

Alex lets out an affronted sound but Kelly holds her hands up placatingly. "Look, it's _hard_ to come up with a good gift to give someone, and just as hard to think of something you actually want--that's of an appropriate price--when the time comes. But if you just buy your gift for yourself, you don't have to worry about making someone else pay for it _and_ you get something you want for sure."

A murmur of agreement sounds from the group and Alex looks like she wants to argue, but she just sighs and settles back into the couch cushions, sipping sullenly at her mulled wine. Kelly kisses her cheek and runs her hand soothingly down her arm, though, and the furrow in Alex's brow immediately smooths.

"Okay… maybe we can do that next year," Alex finally acquiesces, and the group cheers.

Lena smiles over at Kara when everyone quiets down again.

"Okay," she says, "open my gift next."

Kara lets out a tiny squeal of excitement, leans forward to pick out the proper gift from the pile on the coffee table, and starts unwrapping it. Lena sits with her hands twisting nervously in her lap as she waits for Kara to unwrap and unbox her gift.

Kara removes the lid of the box and stares at the burgundy scarf resting inside. She slowly reaches in to pull it out, and as more and more of its length unravels, Lena begins to rethink how long she'd made it. She had intended for it to be long for a very specific, silly reason, but maybe she'd gone overboard?

She fidgets and tries to tamp down the urge to spring up and pace the room, but then Kara turns to look at her with a watery smile. "Did you knit this yourself?"

Lena nods, shy.

An explosion of sound.

"Lena, you know how to knit?"

"You have _time_ to knit?"

"That looks amazing, Lena, how long did it take you?"

"Perhaps I should also craft something as a gift next year."

But Lena only has eyes for Kara, who's looking at her with the most adoring look on her face, like she's even more precious than the litter of soft, wiggly therapy puppies she had hired for Kara to cuddle and play with for as long as she wanted to on her birthday.

"Baby," Kara says in her gentlest, sweetest voice, the one she reserves for quiet mornings marked by lazy kisses.

And Lena melts, blushing so hard she can feel her ears going hot.

Kara puts the scarf on, then looks down at the excess length pooled in her lap. A slow smile spreads across her face, and when she looks up at Lena again, there's a knowing twinkle in her eye.

"Come here," she says softly, and Lena scoots obediently closer. Kara wraps the other end comfortably around her neck, then presses a kiss to the side of her head. "I love you."

Lena turns her head to nuzzle her face into Kara's shoulder. "Thank you. I love you, too," she mumbles, and she knows that Kara knows she means both _thank you for loving me_ and _thank you for understanding._

Eliza comes back with Kara's hot chocolate, then, and smiles when she sees the way Lena's handmade scarf drapes over the two of them.

"You did a wonderful job with that, Lena," she says as she presses the mug into Kara's hands, and Lena goes pink from the praise.

"Thank you," she says, ducking her head slightly and enjoying the way the soft yarn feels brushing against her cheeks and nose. "I'm really, really glad I managed to finish in time."

She leans into Kara, socked feet on the seat and knees to her chest, and they spend the rest of the gift exchange cuddled up just like that, heads knocking together and fingers intertwined.

When all the gifts have been passed around and opened, most of them get up to grab more breakfast, coffee, or mulled wine, bringing it over to the coffee table to consume in a more relaxed setting. Alex finishes her wine and squeezes past Kara and Lena to get herself another mug.

"Do you want more food?" Lena asks after Alex passes, surprised to find Kara just looking at her.

Kara hums, and leans forward to fit their lips together for a beat. "Maybe in a bit," she says when she pulls away. Then she makes a noise in her throat, unwrapping her end of the scarf, placing it in Lena's lap, and standing up.

"Bathroom," she explains, kissing the top of Lena's head. She heads towards the bathroom just as Alex is on her way back from the kitchen with her refilled mug and Lena laughs at the face Alex pulls at Kara when they pass each other.

Alex returns to her place on the couch, plants a tipsy, messy kiss on a giggling Kelly, and takes a liberal sip of wine. Then she looks over at Lena and grins widely. She scoots closer, wine sloshing dangerously in her mug as she propels herself across the couch in little sideways plops until she's leaning heavily into Lena and sighing. Then she lets out another loud, hard sigh.

"...Yes?" Lena asks, stifling a grin.

"Y'know Kara loves you a lot right? Like, she loves you so much it's gross. She looooves you," Alex says, practically singsonging the last sentence.

Lena laughs brightly because yes, she _does_ know. She knows in the inexplicably and perpetually fresh coffee in her mug whenever she reaches for it, knows in the hot food waiting for her at twelve o'clock noon on the dot everyday, knows in the gentle rap of knuckles against the window to her office when it's past the time she should be getting back home to sleep, knows in the ever-growing collection of Kara's favorite, softest clothes in her own wardrobe.

"I do know," she says, smiling down at the way Alex is dropping her head to her shoulder and taking another sip from her mug.

"Good," comes Kara's voice to her left. "Because I really do love you so, so much."

When Lena turns her head with a smile on her face, happy that Kara's back from the bathroom already, Kara is much closer than she's expecting.

And she's proffering up a little black box with a delicate metal bracelet nestled inside on light gold velvet. On one knee.

She doesn't notice Alex shifting off her shoulder to lean into Kelly instead, hiding her smile in her mug as Kelly kisses her temple. She doesn't notice Nia standing across from them and recording everything with her phone, Brainy hugging her from behind and Eliza next to her, gleefully splitting her attention between watching everything happen in real-time and off of Nia's phone screen.

Lena stares mutely for a number of seconds, mind spinning with a million thoughts, none of them particularly coherent. But then her hands fly up to cover her dropped jaw, tears springing to her eyes and making Kara a fuzzy blob in front of her.

"Will you marry me, Lena?" Kara asks softly.

Lena feels like her heart is beating loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, knows it's definitely loud enough for Kara to hear. She blinks rapidly in shock, causing the tears to slip from her eyes and clear her vision slightly. And yes, Kara is still there, looking up at her hopefully. Lovingly.

Lena works her jaw as more tears spill over, trying to find her words.

Only to realize there's just one she needs.

"Yes," she breathes, "yes yes _yes."_

There's a loud cheer from everyone in the room, but Lena can't tear her gaze away from Kara.

Kara, who has tears of her own running down her cheeks as she lifts the bracelet out of the box, takes Lena's left hand, and slides it carefully onto her wrist. Kara, who presses first one kiss to the back of her hand, then another reverent, lingering kiss to her palm. Kara, who leaves her lips on Lena's skin and soundlessly mouths _I love you I love you I love you_ like if she does it enough, the words will imprint onto Lena's skin. Kara, who surges up onto her feet and tugs Lena to her feet as well, who wraps her up in her arms and kisses her kisses her _kisses_ her, tasting like the hot chocolate she'd bought for herself.

Kara, who she gets to spend the rest of her life with.

When the kiss ends, Lena feels just about as light-headed as she had the first time they'd ever kissed. She presses her forehead to Kara's and grins uncontrollably, belatedly registering the sound of whooping from the peanut gallery.

"I'm sorry, but this is probably a better present than the hot cocoa, sweetheart," she says before leaning forward to kiss her again.

Kara giggles into the kiss, but adopts a mock offended face when they pull apart. "Wh- ex _cuse_ you, they are equally good gifts."

Lena chuckles, then rocks up onto her tippy toes to put her mouth by Kara's ear, shielding her mouth from the others. "Maybe so. But I get the feeling _you're_ going to like your second gift a lot more," she husks, quickly and boldly scraping her teeth against her earlobe before stepping away innocently.

Kara flushes as red as Rudolph's nose and Lena laughs, pulling the dangling length of scarf up and tossing it around her own neck as everybody hurries over to wrap them up in congratulatory hugs.

“Not that you weren’t already a part of it, but welcome to the family, Lena,” Eliza says, hugging her tightly and kissing her forehead. “I’m so proud to officially call you my daughter now.”

“I- wow. Thank you,” Lena says, totally not teary-eyed when Eliza lets go. "That really means a lot."

Eliza smiles at her, then moves away to let somebody else have a turn.

Alex is the next in line for a hug, looking remarkingly bright-eyed and lucid for someone who had seemed so tipsy just minutes before. She hugs her even tighter than Eliza had.

“It’s about _time,”_ she groans, squeezing Lena hard enough that she wheezes a little. “I was worried I was gonna have to lock you two in a room together and tell you the world was on the brink of ending to get Kara to propose already.”

Lena chuckles as best as she can with her ribs crushed and Alex finally loosens up, stepping back and putting her hands on her shoulders to look her in the eyes.

“I’ve already given you the ‘hurt her and you’ll have me to deal with’ speech, but it also goes the other way, you know. You come to me if Kara’s ever dumb enough to hurt you and I’ll smack some sense into her.” She clears her throat and looks away, cheeks reddening. “You’re my sister now, too,” she says gruffly, patting her heavily on the shoulder before sauntering over to put Kara in a headlock.

Lena has to look up at the ceiling and sniffle after that because, okay, yes, she’s definitely probably maybe sorta crying.

Kelly is the next to hug her, then Nia, then Brainy--who is also surprisingly teary and takes several deep breaths in her arms before he backs off with a watery smile.

And then Kara is punching Alex lightly in the arm and sidling over, trying adorably hard to appear nonchalant.

“Where exactly… _is_ my other gift?” she asks quietly, nibbling at her lower lip.

Lena smiles serenely. “It’s waiting for us at home, sweetheart.”

Kara’s eyes widen.

\---

She gives them maybe a minute to get out a rushed and hasty goodbye.

_(“Hi, sorry, we’ve gotta get back to National City. Lena forgot something important she has to do. A, um, work thing, and--”_

_“It’s an emergency.”_

_“--it’s an emergency. Bye!”)_

And then she’s tossing Alex the keys to her Subaru, bundling Lena up in her arms (scarf and all), and flying them back to her loft.

"...that wasn't very convincing at all, was it?" Lena asks, laying her head on Kara's broad shoulder.

"Nope! They totally know we're flying home so I can make love to my future wife."

Lena blushes and presses the grossly sappy grin on her face into Kara's neck.

"Future wife," she whispers wondrously to herself, but the way Kara squeezes her just a little tighter tells her that she'd heard it too.

Approximately twenty minutes later--twenty minutes of Lena attempting to keep her heartbeat and breathing steady in the face of what’s in store--Kara is dropping onto her balcony and carefully setting Lena down. She kisses her on the cheek and holds the balcony door open for her.

"After you, future wife," Kara says with a ridiculous bow and eyebrow wiggle.

Lena rolls her eyes good-naturedly and steps inside, Kara trailing in after and shutting the door behind them.

“Where?” she asks then, voice strained, and Lena shivers.

“Bed.”

There’s a gust of wind as Kara rushes past the muslin divider and into her room.

Lena follows at a much slower pace and finds Kara standing in front of her bed, hand wrapped loosely around the new dildo Lena has purchased for them, cleaned, charged, and already set into Kara’s harness.

It’s a simple, unassuming, bright pink dildo, but the fun begins when Kara puts it on.

Kara looks up at her, a bewildered but intrigued look on her face.

“Put it on, baby,” Lena says, licking her lips and slipping past her to flip on the red sun lamp and start stripping out of her clothes.

"Clothes off," she clarifies when Kara looks like she's about to step into the harness with her clothes on.

Kara giggles and sets the dildo down to take her clothes off. "Sorry, wasn't sure…"

"You're ridiculous," Lena says, rolling her eyes and pushing her sweatpants and underwear down her legs. "When have I ever wanted you to wear the strap with clothes on?"

"…well, I mean, there _were_ a couple times--"

"Okay, me being impatient for you to fuck me doesn't count."

"--there _weren't_ a couple times," Kara amends easily, and much to Lena's delight, she pulls her sweater off to reveal the fact that she's wearing nothing underneath it.

Lena lets out an appreciative hum. "God, I don't think I'll ever tire of that reveal."

Kara laughs and flexes her arms, like a goober. "That's funny," she says, "I feel the exact same way when you take _your_ shirt off. And I'm very glad you won't tire of it 'cause you're stuck with me forever now."

And then she flexes her abs and slowly drags her hands down them, palms flat, hooking her thumbs under the waistband of her sweatpants to tug them ever-so-slightly lower.

Which is. Illegal.

"Fuck, Kara," Lena whispers, hands going limp where they’re clutching at the bottom of her sweater, interrupted in the process of taking it off.

"Like what you see?"

"God, yes. You should really take those off and put the harness on now, though," Lena says, nodding at her sweats, "so I can show you just how much I like what I see."

Kara bites her lip and stops teasing, quickly dropping her sweats and boxer briefs and stepping out of them.

Lena wiggles out of the scarf and her sweater as Kara straps herself in, and then she gestures for Kara to hop onto the bed.

"What's so special about this one?" Kara asks, lying back and propping herself up on her elbows.

Lena straddles her legs, reaches for the base of the shaft, then presses and holds down the power button.

It's immensely gratifying to hear the way Kara's breath hitches, as it always does, when she watches the way Lena's fingers wrap around her new strap. It's even _more_ gratifying when the dildo turns on with a buzz and Kara's breath hitches _again._

"What…?" she asks breathlessly.

Lena smirks. "Make yourself comfortable, baby," she says, and then she scoots lower and licks up the length of the strap.

Kara gasps loudly as the base of the strap bumps against her clit and _vibrates_ in response to the drag of Lena’s tongue.

 _“What?”_ Kara repeats, arms shaking.

Lena giggles and rubs her smile against the tip of the touch-sensitive strap, humming as the vibrations gently start up again, then carefully takes the head into her mouth and slowly starts working her way lower. She lets saliva pool in her mouth before she slicks further and further down the shaft, groaning as the strength of the pulsing rhythms gradually increase as more of the strap slips into her mouth.

Kara falls into shocked silence as she watches, her breaths sounding progressively more ragged the lower Lena bobs, the more the dildo presses into her, the stronger the vibrations get.

And as Lena relaxes her throat and pushes the rest of the way down, nose brushing at Kara’s happy trail, Kara's arms give out. She drops onto her back and whines helplessly, hips bucking as the strap buzzes against her clit at its highest setting.

Lena breathes slowly through her nose, holds Kara in her throat for three solid beats, then backs up and off.

“Does that answer your question?” she asks, licking her lips, voice slightly raspy.

Kara is an adorable bright red when she pops her head up. "Oh jeez, _yeah,"_ she says, nodding quickly and reaching back for a pillow to prop herself up with. "Oh gosh, oh _jeez."_

"You can use me however you want," Lena says casually, nudging Kara's legs apart so she can settle between them on her knees, sitting back on her heels and leaning forward until her mouth is hovering over the tip of the dildo. "If you want. This is your present. Wanna make you feel good with it."

And then she sucks down the strap again, so, so easy now that the shaft is wet, maintaining eye contact with Kara as she takes her deep into her throat.

Kara wheezes and flounders for an extended moment, but then her eyes go dark and she's threading her fingers through Lena's hair.

"Tap me three times if it’s too much, okay?” she asks, serious.

Lena feels a thrill run up her back. She nods, but also backs off to say _Okay,_ knowing that Kara wants her verbal confirmation.

Kara nods too, then murmurs, “Good girl,” before she holds Lena’s head steady and tentatively starts fucking up into her mouth like she didn’t just make Lena's brain and lower body melt.

Lena clenches her thighs against the immediate, responding throb that starts up between her legs and forces herself to focus instead on how good it feels to have Kara thrusting her new strap into her mouth.

Her first couple of strokes are slow and varying in depth as she catalogues how hard the vibrations get depending on how far she pushes into Lena's mouth. But then she seems to find her sweet spot, biting at her lower lip with a groan. The flush in her cheeks returns and her eyelids droop heavily with pleasure.

And then it's just Lena keeping her throat open as Kara whimpers and thrusts the strap jerkily into her, hips twitching adorably as she chases the buzzing against her clit.

On one particularly deep thrust, Lena moans and clenches hard as she feels her jaw stretch. She strokes up Kara's thighs until she can rub her thumbs against Kara's sensitive hip bones, swallowing carefully around the thick shaft.

 _"Rao,_ Lena," Kara gasps, "you feel _so good."_

Which is already, like, _god._ But then Kara fists her hands where they’re twisted in Lena's hair and _pulls_ as she bucks her hips up and Lena's eyes roll back from the sting, from praise. She lets out a guttural noise around the strap in her mouth and squeezes her thighs together to try to alleviate the squirmy ache in her clit, but it only draws her attention to just how wet she is.

"Oh _fuck,"_ Kara whispers, hips losing what little rhythm they have left, and Lena feels the expletive like a thumb on her clit. "Fuck fuck _fuck--"_

Lena brushes at Kara's hipbones and relaxes, knowing in the tremble of her thighs, in the jerkiness of her hips as she drives the vibrating dildo into her throat, that she’s going to come.

She releases Kara’s hips with one hand and slips it between her own legs, rubbing hard, tight circles around her aching clit as she listens to Kara's noises get progressively breathier. Watches as her back arches, hips snapping up and up. Feels as she buries her strap in Lena’s throat as far as it can go, submitting herself to the dildo's highest setting. She trembles, strained, like near-overflowing liquid a single drop away from failed surface tension. Her body winds tight tight _tight_ \--

One last twitch of her hips and she comes with a shocked cry, thrusts going shallow as she attempts to jerk back and away from the still-vibrating base of her strap.

Lena always feels a little frantic when she hears the sound of Kara's little whimpering sighs as she comes, and this time is no different. Kara's voice pitches high and whiny and Lena swallows down her own needy moan around the few inches of dildo still in her mouth. It's still buzzing, still stretching her jaw open, and her throbbing clit is still caught between two of her fingers and just- she's _so close._

Lena barely registers the way Kara's hands unclench from her hair to stroke at the sweat-damp hair at her temples, so focused on the ache in her clit, on the taste and weight of the strap in her mouth.

"Lena," Kara murmurs, and Lena looks up at her blearily, knows she looks more than a little wrecked with her cheeks hot, chin wet with saliva, hips rolling into her hand.

"Baby, that was so good," she says, and _fuck,_ Lena humps against her hand with a desperate whimper, thighs trembling.

"You were so, _so_ good for me and I think you deserve to come now," she says, gleam in her eye.

And Lena jerks and the dildo slips out of her mouth and she finally, _finally_ comes--pitching forward and muffling her overwhelmed groans into the soft skin of Kara's belly, hips bucking, clit twitching against her fingers.

When she can finally hear beyond the blood rushing in her ears, Kara is sitting upright and running her fingers through her hair, crooning softly.

"That's it, baby," she says, "there you go. Aren't you the absolute prettiest?"

And it's not even a question, really. She states it, all casual, like she wasn't just the one coming hard and so, _so_ pretty with her strap down Lena's throat.

 _God._ How did Lena get so fucking lucky?

She whines and lifts her head weakly, heart trip-stumbling at the way Kara is looking at her, just looking at her, like _she's_ the lucky one in all of this.

"More, please," Lena says, voice hoarse.

Kara grins dangerously.

"However you want."

\---

However Lena wants is ass up on still-wobbly knees, arms stretched out in front of her and stuffed into the crack between mattress and headboard, face pressed into the soft sheets.

Kara shuffles up behind her on her knees, hands freshly washed and dried, and drops a bottle of lube by her leg. She cups her ass in her big hands and kneads, gently spreading her.

"You're so fucking pretty like this," Kara hushes, and Lena moans into the sheets, feeling exposed and dirty and _hot,_ the air cool against the wetness between her legs and slick down her thighs.

Kara strokes a thumb down her spine, down, down… until she's resting it lightly against the tight, sensitive ring of her ass.

Lena whimpers, hips swaying back and fingers digging into the side of the mattress.

"Hold on, baby," Kara says, quiet but firm, rubbing a gentle circle around her hole. "Gonna take care of you, promise. Just gotta get you ready first."

And her voice is so calm, so steady, so sure that Lena has no choice but to relax, sinking further into the mattress and unclenching her fingers, brain stuck on the way Kara's just circling and circling with her thumb. She feels the air shift behind her and hears the unmistakable sound of Kara popping the bottle of lube open before she briefly removes her hand to lube herself up. She stops touching her for only a few seconds, but it feels like ages before she’s spreading her to slick her cold, lube-wet thumb around her hole again, and Lena whines.

“I know,” Kara croons, “be patient for me, okay?”

And then she slowly dips the very tip of her thumb inside, a tease, really, but just enough for Lena to feel, enough to make her shudder… before she pulls out again and continues with her unrelenting circles, pausing only to drip more lube onto her hand.

Lena chokes back a disappointed sound, squeezing her eyes shut, and Kara kneads her ass harder in reward, pushing the tiniest bit deeper the next time she dips inside.

It continues on like this for an indeterminable amount of time, with Kara periodically lubing up and slipping further and further past the tight ring of muscle with each press of her thumb. It’s long enough for Lena to start rocking mindlessly back into Kara’s hand, long enough for her thighs to start trembling uncontrollably, long enough for the fabric under Lena’s mouth to soak through with her saliva, long enough for some faraway, coherent part of her brain to speculate that, surely Kara has used up at least half a fucking bottle of lube at this point.

When Kara finally sinks all the way inside and stops moving to let Lena register how it feels, to let her take a moment to just experience it and shake shake shake, Lena groans throatily. And she can _feel_ the fucking vibration of her groan through her body and _in her ass_ and she clenches, gripping hard at the mattress, totally unsure about whether she wants to shut up or not--just so her ass will stop fucking _buzzing--_ before her lung capacity decides for her and she runs out of air and chokes off.

Kara runs her free hand soothingly across her lower back.

“You okay, baby? You want me to keep going?”

And like, how is Lena supposed to answer that? Her brain is somewhere in her clit or like, in her ass, probably, and she just- _yes?_ Because she never wants Kara to stop making her feel good like this, and never wants Kara to stop touching her and being there and being hers, but- _no?_ Because if Kara keeps going Lena might shake so hard her atoms split, might feel so good that she just fucking implodes around the thumb in her ass, and this happens every goddamn time they do anal but Lena never gets used to it because _fuck._

“Mmhm,” she thinks she eventually manages to mumble, and judging by the way Kara starts squeezing at her asscheek again, she thinks she was successful.

"Okay," Kara says, and then she jostles or deliberately twists and pulls out just a little and Lena's eyes roll back even though they're shut because _Jesus fucking shit._

 _"Oh fuck,"_ she groans into the sheets. "Wait-- oh my god. Just. _Fuck._ I'm--"

Kara has the gall, the _fucking gall,_ to laugh when her words just stall and peter out.

"Yeah?" she asks, splaying her free fingers over the swell of her ass. "That good, huh?"

She sounds smug, and if Lena had any brainpower right now beyond what's absolutely necessary for her to not completely liquify from having Kara in her ass, she'd probably hate it.

But instead, she just opens her eyes and her mouth and huskily says, "Inside. _Please,_ _fuck,_ I want you inside me."

And she realizes that it's probably not all that clear since Kara _is_ technically already inside her, but Kara gets it. She understands.

She shuffles closer still, the front of her thighs bumping lightly against the back of Lena's, and takes the touch-sensitive strap into her free hand. She hisses slightly as it starts pulsing against her clit again but lines it up carefully.

"Inside?" she asks, nudging the tip against Lena's entrance, the light vibrations making Lena jerk slightly.

 _"Yes,_ fuck," Lena blurts on an exhale. "Yes, god, _please._ Want you, want it."

"Anything for you," Kara says, and then she carefully pushes the dildo in, centimeter by aching, filling, _vibrating_ centimeter.

The sound that leaves her mouth when Kara's finally buried to the hilt inside her is barely human.

She's just so _fucking full_ with Kara's strap pulsing in her cunt, with Kara's thumb in her ass, and she's probably only a few tenuous seconds away from coming so hard she forgets her name.

It's not even like the vibrations are anything to write home about, really. But Lena can feel the buzzing so far inside her, can feel every pulse so _deeply,_ that it seems like they’re everywhere. And she's so fucking far gone that she's half convinced Kara's thumb is the source of it all.

"God," she mouths, and the sheets are wet under her lips and chin but at least they're cool against her hot, flushed skin.

"God," she repeats, and maybe this time there's some sound to it. "Turn your- need you to turn your thumb off."

"What?" Kara asks, and she sounds smiley, like she's enjoying making Lena this incoherent.

"Vibes. Need to stop, think 'm gonna break."

 _"Oh,"_ Kara says, and then she shifts and drags the strap-on almost all the way out before Lena lets out a distressed whimper and finds the energy to windmill her hand back and slap at the mattress because _NO._

"No, no no no _nono,"_ Lena mumbles, punctuating each _no_ with a slappy hand. "What? No. Stop. Where you going? Stay _inside."_

"Lena, sweetheart,” and now Kara sounds super careful and maybe a little worried. "Baby, the dildo is the thing that vibrates, remember?"

And Lena wracks her brain and maybe sorta remembers that, so she hums and takes a slow, deep breath, trying not to move too much and _feel_ _too much_ as she catalogues her body parts and tries to think thoughts.

Her thighs are shaking so hard she's not entirely sure how she hasn't collapsed yet. Her breasts are smooshed into the mattress, but lightly enough that her nipples will have room to drag against the sheets once Kara starts fucking her properly. And though Kara's thumb is still firm in her ass, the head of the strap is basically all that's separating her from feeling _full_ and feeling _empty_ , so she _needs_ it.

"Yeah," she says finally, slipping her hand back into the space between mattress and headboard. "Yeah, just. Need you to go slow so I don't explode."

Kara smooths her hand gently down her lower back until she’s gripping solidly at her hip. "Okay," she says, and languidly rolls her hips forward, carefully pushing the strap back into her.

Kara goes so slow but Lena still feels like her bones are gonna rattle right out of her by the time she’s all the way in again. And some part of her _knows_ that the vibrations only get stronger the more the strap slips inside, but she’s still unprepared for how _deep_ and pulsing and mind-numbing they get.

 _“Fuck,”_ she gasps.

Kara squeezes her hip and pulls almost all the way out again.

“Shit, too much?” she asks, worry coloring her voice again.

"No," Lena hears herself say, because it _isn't._ It's deep and pulsing and mind-numbing... and so, _so_ good.

So.

"No," she says again, "it's _so good_ , do that again."

And Kara huffs out a little laugh and thrusts into her again, whining when she grinds up against the base of the dildo and it buzzes happily against her clit.

 _"Yes,"_ Lena groans, and Kara echoes the sentiment before starting up a steady pace. She only adds a little snap to her hips when Lena starts backing into her with increasing enthusiasm, letting out her own delighted noises the more she rubs up against the vibrating dildo.

And suddenly, Lena is back on the brink of coming. Everything feels like it’s so much everywhere. Her hands clench into the side of the mattress, her nipples brush against the soft sheets, and Kara’s hand grips warm and firm at her hip as she fucks deeply into her and it’s all just so--

Kara gently moves the thumb she has in Lena’s ass and _god._

Lena jerks and groans loudly, and Kara does it again, wiggling and curling and thrusting shallowly until the tension in Lena’s stomach builds to an almost unbearable level. Kara bucks her hips forward, and the drag of the strap is at such a perfect angle that Lena clenches hard around the heavily pulsing length, feeling stretched and full and--

And when she comes, Kara is only a couple seconds behind, whimpering helplessly as she humps jerkily into the dildo with their hips flush.

It takes a long, long while for Lena to remember how to move afterwards.

By the time she finally attempts any movement at all, Kara has already carefully pulled out and is just drying up after cleaning everything. Lena slowly slides her legs down the bed until she’s no longer on her knees, letting out a quiet sigh of relief as they straighten and pop before she rolls over and stretches out her lower back.

Kara places the new dildo and harness into the bedside drawer, flips off the red sun lamp, and hops onto the bed again. She shuffles closer with an affectionate look on her face, then dips her head to blow a raspberry against her belly.

“Wh- _hey!”_ Lena giggles, pushing weakly at Kara’s head.

Kara relents but keeps her head resting on her stomach, twisting to look up at Lena.

“Hello, future wife,” she says with a silly grin.

"Hello, future wife," Lena parrots, brushing a strand of Kara's soft hair away from her face and feeling her own giddy smile stretch across her face. "I love you. So much."

"I love you too," Kara says, rubbing her cheek against her belly.

They fall into a comfortable silence, just staring and occasionally pulling silly faces to make each other laugh. Then,

"You were right, you know," Kara says.

Lena hums and reaches down to tangle her fingers with Kara's, metal bracelet a warm, comforting weight on her wrist. "About what?"

"I love the scarf, but I really _do_ like my other gift more."

Lena snorts. “Of course, baby. Nothing says ‘holiday cheer’ like a blowjob and double penetration.”

Kara sputters.

**Author's Note:**

> i think lena said it all tbh, but it feels important enough to reiterate. nothing says "holiday cheer" quite like a blowjob and dp, amiright? c: happy holigays!


End file.
